


The great nom

by AaronIsATwinkie



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Biting, F/M, he likes to nom, im so sorry, its really wierd, jj has sharp teeth, my friend is gonna kill me, my friend said she wanted jj to bite her so i did this, nomnom, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaronIsATwinkie/pseuds/AaronIsATwinkie
Summary: My friend said she wanted Rudy Pankow (JJ from outerbanks) to bite her after ealizing he has some sharp ass teeth im sorry that this exists
Relationships: JJ (Outer Banks)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	The great nom

**Author's Note:**

> i appologize for this trash

It was a dim morning in the outer banks when Rebecca crawled out of bed, she had plans to meet the rest of the pogues to continue to search for the ship they had discovered. Once she arrived at the docks she was greeted by smiles but one in particular caught her attention, JJ, the shine of his sharp canines reflected the sun beautifully and she couldn't help but think, what it would be like for him to bite her. She was snapped out of her daze when JJ's hand touched her shoulder "u good?' he asked, she just laughed it off, but throughout the day her gaze kept shifting to the daggers in his mouth. She had often dreamed that JJ would eat her like a pop tart nibbling to savor the flavor, they all got onto the boat and headed out, once they had arrived they sent John b down with the scuba gear and waited. 

i cant continue this without cringing im so sorry u had to witness this


End file.
